The present device relates to a connector which is configured to facilitate the release of a terminal accommodated in a housing, and in more detail, to a connector which is configured to facilitate the release of a terminal by contriving shapes of a lance which latches a terminal in a housing and a terminal which is in contact with the lance.
A conventional connector of this kind comprises slots 12 which are disposed in a housing 10 to receive terminals 1, and a pair of lances 11xe2x80x2 which are disposed in the slots to engage with and latch (primary latch) terminals inserted into the slots as shown in FIG. 12. In the primary latch state, the terminals are temporarily latched by engaging steps formed at ends of the lances with rear portions of the terminals (a state shown in FIG. 12). When it is confirmed that the terminals are inserted in normal positions and normal directions, the terminals are set in a secondary or final latch state by separate means.
When the terminal is to be released from the lance in the primary latch state, the conventional connector requires that the lance should be pried with a terminal extracting tool 20xe2x80x2 which is inserted into an engaging part between the lance and the terminal in a direction reversed to an insertion direction of the terminal as shown in FIG. 12.
Since the conventional connector requires inserting the extracting tool into the housing, it is necessary to provide in the slot 12 a space for inserting the extracting tool. Accordingly, the conventional connector must include a pitch width which is rather large between adjacent terminals and has a large size when it comprises a large number of terminals. That is to say, the conventional connector can hardly be configured as a compact connector which comprises a large number of terminals arranged at a high density.
Furthermore, when the terminal is inserted inadequately in the primary latch state, it is necessary to release the terminal from the slot, but the conventional connector requires tedious procedures to release the terminal by the releasing method described above, thereby lowering a working efficiency and often causing a contact (contact spring) to be damaged by the extracting tool.
In order to solve the problems described above, the present invention provides a connector comprising a housing which has slots for accommodating terminals and lances which are disposed in the slots to engage with and latch the terminals inserted into the slots. A portion of the terminal which is to be brought into contact with the lance is shaped into a curved surface so that the terminal is released from the lance by applying a predetermined external force to the terminal in a direction reversed to an insertion direction of the terminal while the terminal is temporarily latched by the lance. The predetermined external force maybe applied to the terminal by a tool.